


Mimbulus Mimbletonia

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: L'oncle Algie est un vieux farceur qui aime bien jouer des tours au petit Neville, mais il est aussi celui qui lui offrira une de ses plantes les plus précieuses : un Mimbulus Mimbletonia.





	Mimbulus Mimbletonia

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.
> 
> Ce texte est une réponse au projet de La Compagnie Trevor sur le forum HPF dont les contraintes étaient : 
> 
> \- Projet 1 : Neville et son entourage : Neville en tant que mari, père et ami. Un scène illustrant une relation.
> 
> \- Projet 2 : Neville et sa passion des plantes : des scènes illustrant sa passion : choisir une plante en particulier et raconter les exploits que Neville est capable d'accomplir pour sauver une plante en détresse.
> 
> Merci à La Compagnie Trevor et plus particulièrement à WarmSmile et DameLicorne d'avoir organisé ce projet.

Algie avait toujours pensé que le Neville était un brave gamin. Bien entendu, il était parfois un peu trouillard et ses pouvoirs avaient mis du temps avant de se manifester mais cela n'empêchait pas que le Neville était un bon gamin et que la Augusta avait bien de la chance d'avoir un petit-fils aussi gentil que lui. Algie et la Enid ne l'auraient certainement jamais dit à leur belle-sœur mais ils se disaient parfois que si elle arrêtait de le comparer à son père, au Frank, le Neville aurait peut-être plus de facilité à mettre en pratique ses capacités magiques. Enfin, ça c'était surtout la Enid qui le disait, mais Algie pensait qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas tort. Et puis, le Neville, c'était pas au Frank qu'il ressemblait. Le Neville, c'était la Alice qu'il rappelait à Algie. Il avait les mêmes manières douces et surtout cette passion pour les plantes qui avait vu le jour après que la Callidora, son autre grand-tante, lui eut offert un rosier. Algie avait trouvé ça stupide à l'époque. Qui offre un rosier à un gosse de sept ans ? Il n'y avait que cette vieille folle de Callidora pour le faire. Toutefois, Algie avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait la Callidora n'était pas aussi folle qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer et qu'elle avait su remarquer les dispositions du petit garçon pour les plantes.  
  
Huit ans plus tard, la Callidora avait fini par passer la baguette à gauche et il ne restait plus que la Enid et lui pour gâter le gosse. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir d'enfant et s'étaient toujours bien rattrapés avec leurs neveux et nièces et désormais le tour était venu de choyer la génération suivante.  
  
Algie avait tout de suite pensé au Neville lorsqu'il avait vu la plante. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en botanique mais il avait tout de suite su en voyant le petit cactus plus gris que vert qu'il ne pourrait que plaire au gosse. Enfin gosse... Le Neville allait tout de même fêter ses quinze ans. Algie avait secoué la tête. Parfois, il avait du mal à se rendre entièrement compte du temps qui passait. Il voyait bien que son visage n'était plus aussi lisse qu'avant, que son corps ne lui permettait plus de faire ce qu'il faisait du temps de ses jeunes années et puis il y avait les neveux et les nièces. Le Aiden qui était désormais plus proche de la soixantaine que de la quarantaine, la Alphecca qui avait fêté ses cinquante ans l'année passée et le Frank. Le cœur d'Algie se serrait toujours un peu quand il pensait au Frank et à la Alice.   
  
Il était gentil, le Frank. C'était un bon gamin, intelligent bien que parfois un peu pédant. Algie avait toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait plus à la Augusta qu'au Ailfrid, d'où sans doute son comportement occasionnellement prétentieux.  
  
Et la Alice ! Algie ne lui avait jamais dit mais elle avait toujours été sa nièce par alliance préférée. Elle ne manquait ni de courage, ni de sens de l'humour la Alice, et en plus, elle avait toujours eu un très joli sourire. Algie savait que la Augusta avait un temps pensé qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour son fils unique mais le Frank n'avait pas cédé. C'était un têtu le Frank et pour le coup, il avait eu raison de ne pas écouter sa mère.  
  
La Enid avait demandé à Algie s'il était sûr de lui quand il avait acheté le cactus gris laid comme un strangulot et son époux n'avait pas hésité. Il se souvenait que le Neville lui en avait montré une représentation dans un de ses nombreux livres de botanique et croyait même se rappeler qu'il lui avait dit que c'était une plante très rare. Algie avait hoché la tête et assuré son épouse que cette plante morne et triste était le cadeau idéal pour le quinzième anniversaire de leur petit-neveu avant de porter sa main à sa bourse et de sortir le montant de la transaction. Il avait réussi à le négocier un peu moins cher et savait qu'il l'avait donc payer au juste prix. Ils aimaient ça, négocier dans cette région du monde.  
  
Algie n'avait pu manquer la mine triste du Neville lorsqu'il avait ouvert le cadeau de sa grand-mère. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas gardé longtemps. C'était un bon gamin, le Neville après tout.  
  
— Merci Grand-mère, avait-il dit en souriant.  
  
Son sourire semblait tellement sincère qu'Algie s'était demandé s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Peut-être que la Augusta ne lui avait pas vraiment offert un livre de sortilèges. Après tout, elle savait que le gosse avait toujours eu une relation de désamour vis-à-vis de cette matière. On offre pas à un môme de quinze ans un livre sur un sujet qu'il n'aime pas, sapristi ! Malgré toutes les années passées à la côtoyer, Algie avait encore parfois du mal à la comprendre la Augusta.  
  
Le gosse s'était ensuite tourné vers lui et Algie avait plaisanté en disant qu'il était désormais trop grand pour recevoir des cadeaux. Il avait paru déçu et la Enid l'avait rassuré. Son oncle, ce grand farceur, avait caché son présent dans la salle de bains. Algie lui avait dit d'aller voir et le Neville s'y était rendu. Le vieil homme avait esquissé un sourire amusé. Sans doute que le Neville s'imaginait qu'ils lui avaient offert un cadeau du même acabit que celui de la Augusta.  
  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, Algie avait entendu le Neville pousser un cri de joie. Puis, le gosse était revenu en courant dans la salle à manger. Il avait amené avec lui le cactus tout gris et un grand sourire ornait son visage. Le cœur d'Algie s'était gonflé de joie en voyant la mine heureuse du gamin.   
  
— Un Minbulus Mimbletonia ! Waouh ! Comment vous avez fait pour le trouver ? avait demandé le Neville tout excité.  
— C'est ton oncle qui l'a dégoté pendant notre voyage en Assyrie, avait répondu la Enid.  
  
Le visage du Neville s'était tourné vers Algie et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit le gosse s'était précipité vers lui pour l'enlacer. Surpris par ce geste si soudain, Algie avait failli esquissé un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre. Il avait serré le Neville un peu plus fort contre lui. La Enid et lui n'avaient peut-être pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants mais à cet instant-là, Algie avait su qu'il aimait le Neville autant qu'on peut aimer un petit-fils de son sang.


End file.
